But I'm an idiot for you
by Shimaki-33
Summary: Hiroki calls Nowaki an idiot again, how will he react? PWP Lime R&R plz


**Oh my gawd!! How long had it been since I have summated something?! A year?! Two? I don't know but I feel so bad, I just lost my muse to finish anything, I got like ten half finished stories and cant seam to write anything. When I do get inspiration I have to be careful that none of my teachers see what I'm writing or I will get in big trouble (because I use my laptop at school), not to mention that my grades went down the F-ing drain too. **

**Any ways, this is my first Junjou Romantica fiction!! XD I can't wait to see what you think. It's just something that crawled out from my mind, from watching all the Egoist episodes! **

**I do not own, if I did I'd everyone what they want, YAOI…..wait this is Yaoi….then a season 3.**

-------

With an aggravated sigh Hiroki entered the apartment to find no one. Of course not, Nowaki would still be at the hospital, his shift would be over in a few hours. With that thought he decided to take a bath then cook dinner, it was his turn after all. So he slowly striped his cloths as he entered, quickly washing himself and rinsing off he put on some clean cloths and moved to make dinner.

After he was done Hiroki sat down on the couch to wait got his younger lover to come home. Reading the new manuscript Akihiko had asked to review, why he even bothered to still even talk to the man was beyond him. He was still a good friend, and the man he once loved. At that thought strong arms wrapped around him and soft lips meet his cheek.

"I'm home." Nowaki gave him a sweet and loving kiss, on the lips

"Welcome back, are you hungry?" Hiroki asked pulling away, not really minding the kiss he had missed the lug after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiro-san, I was running late and I thought tonight was still my turn so I picked up some Takoyaki." Nowaki replied lifting the bag that contained their dinner.

"You idiot, I had told you not to do anything like this shit! I even sent you a message telling you that I was cooking tonight!" Hiroki yelled at the taller man, pointing to the bag that was still held up. Cinnamon eyes glared furiously.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san. I was really busy, and a child was brought in, she was in a car crash, and her parents were so worried I had to stay to make sure she would be ok. I take full responsibility for tonight." Nowaki bowed his head to his lover, who was now feeling like a total ass. Why this loveable goof, could have fallen in love with a total jerk was unknown. Sighing Hiroki took the bag in one hand and Nowaki's warm hand in the other, and guided him to the dinner table, to the food that was still warm enough to eat.

"Just sit down, you're lucky that I made rice balls, we don't have anything else, we will have to go out and buy some tomorrow, ok?" Blushing, Hiroki opened the bag and took out the food Nowaki brought and added it to the night's dinner he knew that Nowaki loved going to the market with him, it was like a mini date, to the man.

Nowaki happily agreed, "Yes Hiro-san" after they ate dinner they got ready for bead, Nowaki took a bath, due to Hiroki complaining that he smelled like morphine and other hospital grade medicines, he lay on his side of the bed Hiroki continued to go over the manuscript still thinking over the post dinner talk. _'I mean it is the idiots fault for having such a huge caring heart, a warm smile, calm blue eyes, and such a kind voice…CRAP!! I may not really know what that idiot ever fell in love with me but I think I know why I'm in love with the idiot._' He sighed softly unaware that the very man that he was thinking about was making his way to him.

Until Hiroki felt a hand on his head slightly ruffling his brown hair. "Hiro-san what are you thinking of?" Nowaki asked a smile on his lips, almost made Hiroki want to kiss him, however he didn't, he still had his pride.

"I'm cold" Hiroki responded, laying the manuscript on his nightstand.

"Yes, Hiro-san" Nowaki sat against the head board and moved around on the bed lifting Hiroki so he was sitting on his lap, and wrapped his strong arms around the brunette man, while Hiroki's hands rested on his chest. Slowly Nowaki started to kiss his lovers neck, softly kissing and sucking on the spots that he knew would set Hiroki a blaze of desire and passion.

And it was working, moaned softly as Hiroki's hands traveled up his shirt to tweak his nipples, making him hard.

"Nowaki" Hiroki wrapped his arms around the strong neck and kissed him passionately, tongues fighting for dominance and each sucking on the others warm appendage. Nowaki let his lover dominate the kiss merely because it turned him on so much. Hiroki pulled the two down on to the bed, and quickly flipped them over, so that he could sit on Nowaki's lap again. And started to rock his hips back and forth, making his younger lover moan out in pleasure, it was such a turn on for him to have his Hiro-san being so dominate. However he still loved to bury himself in that hot, tight, ass that belonged to him alone.

Hiroki, then slowly started to remove Nowaki's pajama pants freeing his swollen member. Hissing as the cool air of their room hit his penis, Nowaki moaned louder when a warm heat engulfed him.

"Ahh, Hiro-san that feels amazing." Hiroki hummed a simple tune that make Nowaki go crazy, "Hiro-san, if you keep that up I won't be able to come inside you." With those words he flipped them over so that Hiroki was at the bottom; he took a moment to see his lover. Hair messy and splayed on the bed checks a fiery red, lips parted as small gasps went in and out and stained by his pre cum, his half closed eyes, glazed over with lust, desire and…love. Nowaki smiled at that.

Quickly taking Hiroki's cloths off, Nowaki lifted the man's legs so he could slowly penetrate him, Hiroki hissed in pain and pleasure, as he was used to the feeling of Nowaki's penis inside of him, but he was still not yet stretched. "God damn it. You idiot, that hurt"

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I promise I will make it better, I will make you feel good." Nowaki slowly started to move in and out, moaning Hiroki wrapped his legs around him. Nowaki moved at a faster pace as Hiroki became adjusted wrapping his legs around his waist and burring the younger man deeper inside. They both moaned as they reached their peaks.

"Hiro-san, I love you…I love you so much" Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear kissing his cheek and then mouth.

"You idiot, don't get too cocky!" Hiroki murmured, while blushing

"But Hiro-san, I'm _your _cocky idiot, right?" Nowaki asked while smirking, making Hiroki's entire body red with embarrassment.

--------

**I think this was just a sorry excuse to use that line, Hiroki always tells Nowaki that he's an idiot, so why can't Nowaki say he's Hiro-san's idiot? This was also inspired by what Nowaki sad once. 'I'm not and idiot. I'm just stupid' I thought that was the cutest and funniest thing. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it :) please review to help my muse back to life! **

**PS: if you are currently my waiting for a chapter 2 to 'Let's get it on' then, please help me, with ideas, I just deleted the document three times and I don't know how to continue it. I'm more than happy to add a quick sequel but need my fans' help. Please! **


End file.
